The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a wiring board.
It is known that a plating layer is formed on an interconnecting pattern by electroless plating (see JP-A-6-342969).
In order to manufacture a highly reliable wiring board, it is preferable to remove a plating solution after plating. A highly reliable wiring board can be manufactured by removing the plating solution in a short time.